Another Bad Karma Thing
by PinkestPoodle
Summary: Just another short story about Tony and Kate...What makes Kate think Tony´s bad karma strikes again? Find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters (Only in my dreams…) I don´t make any money with this…Oh, geez, you guys know the text ;-)**

**A/N: Just a short fun piece. This was originally written for a challenge. Hope you enjoy it **

**Another Bad Karma Thing**

"That dog bites!" I heard him say.  
I made a step forwards. Then another one.  
The dog glared at me, but nothing happened - yet.

"Good dog..." I said, not wanting to get to know the "good dog".

When I made another step, the dog showed me it´s teeth.

"Kate, do you think this is a good idea?"

Alright. That was enough. More than enough. I slowly turned around, looked straight into Tony´s eyes and snapped "NO! I do not think this is a good idea at all, DiNozzo! This was YOUR idea!"

What that "this" was?

Well, Tony and I had been climbing - Tony called it walking. Very funny. - up a damn mountain for hours when it suddenly started to rain. Not that kind of rain you sit at the window and say "Uhh, it has something peaceful." , no, I mean that kind of rain that you see and immediately wish your worst enemy to be somewhere out there having forgotten the keys.

While we were running to find some shelter, I thought up different scenarios to kill Tony for this. HE was the one who had joked we could go undercover to find out about the man we were after. Unfortunately that man owned some kind of house up there and so Gibbs - for once in his life - did what Tony suggested and had send us. I made the mental note that I should NEVER be kidding about something case related again and finally found some shoes that I could use... for climbing.

There we were, wet to bones, few meters away from the little something Tony called "A house for people like us when it rains up here...".

Then that dog stepped in our way. I was so sure this was a bad karma thing again.

"C´mon Tony!That dog doesn´t bite!" I stated and went to the door.

Tony made a face and followed me. VERY carefully. When the dog made a step into Tony´s direction, he jumped and ran for his life. He gave me angry looks while I was kinda happy that we were so wet he couldn´t see I was laughing tears. I still giggled when I opened the door.

But then I looked inside and I so din´t feel like giggling any more.

"God, Tony, what have you done to deserve karma like this?"

This was not a house. It was a stable. One room, a little hay in one corner and one blanket. Great.

"Who says it´s bad karma?" Tony grinned and gave me his usual ambigous looks.

"Don´t even think it!" I growled.

Thinking about our situation, I continued "We need to get undressed."

Tony looked at me with wide eyes and open mouth. God, I should have said that another way.

"We keep these on, we´ll get ourselves the flu, Anthony."

"Whatever you say, Caitlin."

I resisted the feeling of I-need-to-smack-him. - A - lot. and gave him an ironic smile "You look at my underwear when I´m wearing nothing but it and you sing soprano."

He nodded. "yeah, but what do we do then?"

Now i got really angry. Couldn´t he stop being a sexist ass ? Only for once in his life? "You´re such an..."  
I began, but was cut off by Tony.

"Hey! Peace! It wasn´t intended that way. We have only one blanket."

Embarassing, embarasing... He wasn´t thinking about sex, which was seldom enough, and then I did. Great again.

So we sat under that blanket, shivering an silent. 

"Kate?"

"What?" I asked back.

"You hungry?"

Huh? I gave him a puzzled look. We looked more and more similiar to that lila telebubbie because we felt so cold...and he thought about eating? Though...I was hungry...

"Hmm..."

Tony stood up and went to his rucksack, but not before he tried to make me let him take the blanket with him , which I knew how to prevent, opened it, got out a few magazines that were wet, haha, and finally got out two sandwiches that looked surprisingly dry.

We ate our sandwich, fighting about who had the right to have the not-so-full-of-holes site of the blanket, when suddenly the door opened.

There he stood.

Gibbs, with an umbrella in his hand, stared at us and asked the most rethorical question possible "Where have you been?"


End file.
